Rose Garden
by dreamlily
Summary: Wells had been waiting to reveal his feelings for Sophie, could his big chance be to invite her to the big ball Konzern is holding? WellsXSophie


Rose Garden:

Wells looked on with a sigh as he leaned over a balcony railing that over looked the court yards greenery.

His blue eyes weren't observing plants however, his attention was on a different flower of sorts.

"Sophie..." He whispered, watching her delicately navigate around a bush of roses.

She seemed to be searching for one to her liking but he found it to be more irony than anything, she was far more pretty than any flower she could possibly pick.

"She's beautiful, huh?" A voice interrupted Wells from his thoughts.

He felt his face flush up red. He hadn't expected anyone to catch him in such a private moment.

"I suppose." Wells coughed turning to face his well known companion.

Klaus laughed heartily, earning an annoyed look from Wells. What did he seem to find funny?

He stopped noticing Wells look and put his hand on his shoulder. "If you care about her, you should let her know."

"I just can't." Wells brushed his hand off and looked down at the floor, fists clenched. It should be that simple. He wished it could be.

Having been partners for so long, it should be natural to mention, but whenever the thought crossed him mind he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

Klaus nodded sympathetically, big arms folded across his chest. "Well, theirs always that ball Konzern's holding tonight."

Wells lifted his head in surprise. "That's tonight?" It had completely slipped his mind.

"That's right, why don't you ask her to go with you." Klaus suggested, elbowing him with a grin.

Wells thought for a moment. Yes, Klaus was right. Since when did he hide like a coward?

"Thank you." He whispered to his good friend before marching forwards and down the hall.

Moments later he arrived in the garden, left more than disappointed to see Sophie was no longer there.

Where had she wandered off too? The last thing he wanted was to lose his nerve. Scanning the area his eyes only came back to the large rose bush, and the figure lying underneath it.

"Sophie!" He cried out in panic, running to her side. It appeared that she had passed out for some unseen reason.

"Don't worry." He whispered, rubbing the back of his hand gently across her pale cheek.

He lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her back to her bedroom.

Sitting by her bedside had proven to be one of the most difficult and heart wrenching thing Wells ever had to deal with.

He had no idea what could of been wrong, but seeing her pain agonized him beyond belief.

"Wells?" She whispered, her light green eyes fluttering open.

"Your okay!" Wells popped up from where he was sitting, immediately feeling a blush creep across his face.

He hoped she hadn't noticed how panicked he was.

Sophie giggled lightly, and sat up in her bed as she assured, "I'm fine."

Wells stared at her in disbelief. "But you fainted, in the garden."

"Yes... I believe I cut myself on one of the roses thorns... I'm kind of anemic." She whispered, her turn to blush in embarrassment.

Wells let out a sigh of relief. "Please be careful next time." He took a scolding tone to her. He couldn't bare to see her in such condition again.

"I will." She laughed, standing up as she gently pushed Wells to the door. "Shoo. I must get ready for the ball now."

Wells stopped dead in his tracks turning to face her.

She looked at him questioningly, head tilted to the side."Yes?"

Wells stared at her for the longest time before lowering his head to the floor and finally just shaking his head as he walked out.

Sophie watched him on his way out until he was no longer in sight. He seemed rather upset by something she couldn't figure out. She hoped he was okay.

Wells sat miserably in his chair as he watched the ball progress. In a large gorgeous room, giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, couples filled the room, dancing all in time with one another like a sheer symphony.

He knew he looked rather off to most of the other house guests, not following proper etiquette and such. He should have been trying to make small talk or accept a dance with another individual but he couldn't bring himself to force a fake smile.

He had the perfect opportunity to ask Sophie, they were all alone and he blew it. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid as not to cease his chance.

"Hey there!" A voice called out, causing him to look up with disdain.

Klaus was heading over, a girl wearing a pink gown with long black hair clinging to his arm.

"Lighten up. Enjoy the party." Klaus urged as the girl nodded with a giggle.

Wells knew he was trying to cheer him up, but how could he possibly understand the feelings he possessed for Sophie?

"Cmon." Klaus grinned, outstretching his hand. Wells groaned in response but accepted, finally standing up.

Klaus led him out onto the dance floor and gave him his girls hand to dance.

She giggled up a storm as Wells accepting with disdain and soon they were slowly dancing.

For a little while Wells was a bit distracted. Not quite enjoying himself but at least he wasn't thinking about-

And that's when his heart stopped, quickly halting in place much to the girls surprise.

"Hey what are you doing?" The girl hissed, glaring at him. "Were going to stick out like a sore thumb!" She panicked, obviously only having social etiquette on her mind.

Wells would have preferred her to shut up, but that was the last thing he was worrying about as he felt his heart snap into two.

From across the room he saw her, more beautiful than ever as she was dressed in an elegant white dress, an angel in his eyes.

Her hands laced with another as she danced, with none another than Julian Konzern himself.

Klaus missed what his friend saw, looking at him with concern. "Wells?" He questioned trying to figure out what was going on but it was too late.

Without so much of a word he darted out of the place, not wanting anyone to see the tears streaming down his face.

"How rude!" The girl pouted, hands on her hips as she looked up into Klaus's face.

"It's complicated." Klaus sighed now understanding what was going on. "You'll have to excuse me." He whispered, as he headed across the room.

The girl stood in shock, steam practically shooting out of her head. How dare he leave a young lady unattended. Was everyone forgetting their manners tonight?

Wells sat head in his lap, as he sat in the garden, moonlight illuminating the area around him.

He had to get away from the party, so running outside made sense to him. None would wander out way he could be alone with his thoughts.

How could this happen? Julian with Sophie? Was he that blind to never have noticed a different romance blossoming before his eyes? He felt like his heart had been ripped out.

He could never wish bad against his leader, the man he had undeniable respect for making the situation all the more difficult.

In the end he just found himself blaming only him.

That's when her voice echoed into his ears. "Wells!" She called out, apparently waiting for a response.

What was she doing out here? She should be inside enjoying herself. And the last thing he wanted was for her to see his tear stained face.

His first instinct was to run but as he rose to his feet it was too late. She was already upon him.

"There you are!" She smiled embracing him with a hug.

How could she do this to him? Had she no idea of the pain she was causing him. He slowly pulled her dainty hands off and held them, looking into her face.

She blinked her eyes in confusion and whispered. "What's wrong?"

Wells sighed, no longer able to prevent tears from welling up in his eyes. " I know about you and Julian and as long as your happy I am." He stammered, letting go of her hands as he turned his back to her.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed, surprising Wells so much into to facing her again.

Her normally poised demeanor was completely gone as she held her stomach as tears streamed down her face as she continued to giggle.

"You were-" He blushed, completely lost.

"Dancing? It's a social event and he asked me too. Were not dating or anything." She explained, hands on her hips. "Why do you ask anyways?" She grinned, looking up at him teasingly.

"I-I... don't know" He had no answer for her. He was just unbearably relieved by her news.

"Are you sure?" She frowned, a hint of disappointment crossing her face.

He was about to answer yes when by impulse, he cringed and pulled something from out from his pocket.

"This is for you." He explained, hating the lack of confidence in his voice.

She looked in curiosity, fingers brushing his as she extended her reach to take his gift.

"A rose?" She murmured happily, examining it closely.

"The thorns are clipped, for you." He whispered, assuring her it was safe. "I wanted to give it to you tonight to tell you... I-I love you."

Tears welling up in her eyes, she tackled him with a hug., not giving a second thought to how she looked. "I love you too."

They sat up, rose clutched in Sophie's hand as they embraced in a long kiss, smooth lips gently pressing against one another.

Onlooking from the balcony above, neither noticed Klaus looking down with a smile, arms folded. His work was done. He left promptly, happy to have been able to help.

It was a night neither Sophie nor wells would forget, love pronounced in the garden, underneath the gleaming moon light. A secret kiss shared. Nothing would ever come between them.

Right?

_That was all. I do hope you enjoyed. And no flames please. ~lily_


End file.
